Such hole punching devices are well known, and are often implemented in pressed sheet metal, e.g. according to the German published specification 1 063 575, the different parts being welded or riveted to each other. With regard to this, assembly work is difficult and requires many work operations which cause the finished product to be more expensive.
It is also known to implement hole punches which work according to a swinging arm principle. Here there are problems with regard to oblique loading on the punches, the downward press movement of which is caused by the swinging movement of the operative member. Such a device is known, e.g. from the German patent No. 3,135,786. The hole punch device recited in this patent is constructed from extruded sections and has a pressure plate or a cover which is mounted as a simple lever. The punch, mounted with the aid of a spring in the bottom part of the device, has a sliding surface for coaction with the inside of the cover. A troublesome shear stress occurs in the punch for the turning movement carried out by the cover during punching operations, and to obtain a trouble-free axial movement the punch must be accommodated in a long guide hole with tight tolerances. In turn, this means troublesome problems with high friction between the punch body and the long guide hole
Known hole punch devices furthermore have a deficiency in that it is not possible to adjust the punches for different hole spacing. This is extremely troublesome for manufacturers intending to sell the device on different markets, since there are so many different standards with respect to hole spacing. The manufacturers have thus been compelled to manufacture and stock hole punches with different hole and punch spacing, which of course also makes the product more expensive.